The present invention relates to an electronic switch, and especially to a triac with CSE (carrier storage effect) wiring and a load connected in series to an a-c network and having a switch position indicator and an addressing circuit for controlling the electronic switch.
In the known switch of the above-mentioned type, a glow lamp is connected in shunt to the load for indicating the switch position and signals the closed state of the switch. Under unfavorable conditions, however, if for instance, the load is not connected, the glow lamp lights up as a result of the CSE wiring even if the electronic switch does not conduct.